Lejos, en la ciudad
by Sopho
Summary: La Yolei, que está to loca.


Yolei esperaba impaciente la inminente llegada de su huésped. Se paseaba infatigablemente de una estación a otra, despertando la curiosidad de un grupo de señoras que habían empezado a pensar que estaba bajo el influjo de alguna sustancia psicotrópica.

No era la primera vez que alguien sospechaba algo así de ella. Escasos años atrás, durante su época de universitaria, el tutor que supervisaba el desarrollo de su tesis sobre la caza indiscriminada de focas canadienses no había tenido reparos en criticar su estilismo de faldas de flecos y blusas setenteras y llamarla _hippie_. Yolei sabía que, en el fondo, el viejo carcamal solo estaba aconsejándola para causar buena impresión al jurado, pero eso no impidió que le rechinaran los dientes al salir de su despacho. Su ropa era algo así una manifestación de su personalidad, uno de los pocos medios que tenía para distanciarse de la mundanidad, y criticarla suponía una ofensa hacia su persona.

La joven se acercó a las mujeres con los brazos cruzados y les lanzó una mirada juiciosa a través de sus gafas de montura redonda. Era la más diestra maestra en componer expresiones de contrariedad. Sabía la dosis justa de veneno que había de inyectar en su rostro para dejar clara su animadversión hacia aquellos que le desagradaban sin caer en lo burdo. Las mujeres callaron al instante y comenzaron a abanicarse enérgicamente. Yolei ideó una alternativa teórica del efecto mariposa. _El aleteo de los abanicos de cuatro viejas chismosas puede provocar un huracán al otro lado del mundo._

La voz de la estación resonó por toda la arquitectura de metal y cristal anunciando la llegada del tren procedente de Tokio. Yolei se encaminó hacia la vía tres y esperó a que la maquinaria se detuviera por completo con el estimulante siseo propio de los trenes modernos. Pero en cuanto las compuertas se abrieron de par en par, Yolei se apresuró a sentarse en el banco de la parada y adoptar una actitud distraída y natural, y solo se volvió a levantar al ver a un hombre joven entre el bullicio dirigirle la mirada. Vestía una sudadera deportiva _Adidas_ con las letras del dorso medio desvanecidas, unos vaqueros deshilachados y unas botas de montaña. Una gorra colocada del revés ocultaba una mata de cabello rebelde y cobrizo. Con una mano arrastraba una pequeña maleta y con la otra mantenía sujeto un perro peludo y babeante. Se trataba de un_ lebrel afgan_o, el terror de las moquetas, y a juzgar por como forcejeaba con su dueño, sin duda había olisqueado algo felino en ella.

−Eh, hola –la voz de Davis le pareció más profunda y grave de lo que recordaba.

−Hola –contestó ella manteniéndose a una distancia prudencial del sabueso y su dueño.

−¿Cómo estás? –la segunda vez que habló pudo reconocer al Davis de siempre.

−Un poquito resfriada, así que será mejor que no te acerques mucho a mí –advirtió con voz ronca.

−Siento que no haya venido en un buen momento. No me quedaré mucho tiempo. Solo hasta que me digan algo. Por cierto, muchas gracias.

Yolei arqueó la ceja. No era propio de Davis mostrarse tan cortés con ella.

−Ya, leí el correo.

−Miyako, ¡deja de babosearme! –Exclamó de repente el chico.

−¿Qué? –la sorpresa de Yolei fue tan grande que sus gafas resbalaron hasta la punta de su nariz.

−Se lo decía a mi perra –dijo Davis llevándose la mano a la nuca al tiempo que componía una sonrisa de disculpa−. Es que al caminar su pelo da como latigazos y me recuerda mucho a ti.

−¿Y desde cuando voy yo propinando latigazos con el pelo? Si se puede saber.

−Bueno, cuando lo tenías más largo lo hacías cada vez que te cabreabas.

−No lo creo –afirmó, convencida−. Y ya puedes ponerle Yuriko o Mengana, me niego a ser confundida con la perra de Davis

Davis soltó una estruendosa carcajada. Ella tuvo que darse la vuelta para ocultar su expresión de complacencia; no podía negar que se alegraba de que todavía conservaran aquella extraña dinámica basada en el desprecio mutuo.

−Vivo cerca de aquí, no será necesario ir en coche –explicó mientras salían de la estación−. Supongo que podrás cargar tu solito con la maleta.

−Soy recio y fuerte –contestó el joven dándose golpecitos en el pecho.

Caminaron sin decir palabra por una avenida atestada de transeúntes. El sol se ponía tras los grandes edificios de la ciudad, pintando el cielo de distintas tonalidades rosáceas. La suave luminosidad celeste contrastaba con el brillo intenso de los escaparates publicitarios y el centelleo de los coches que iban y venían intermitentemente.

Yolei se dedicó a observar disimuladamente a su acompañante durante el trayecto. Cuando terminó la inspección concluyó que el físico de Davis probablemente había experimentado algunos interesantes cambios desde la última vez que se vieron; no recordaba aquella barba de tres días en aquella mandíbula tan cuadriculada como su cerebro. Ni tampoco esos brazos musculosos y bronceados que lucía con la sudadera remangada. Mucho menos aquel andar erguido y elegante que nunca se quebrantaba a pesar de la carga que llevaba −y que Yolei, por supuesto, no se ofrecería a compartir−. Sin lugar a dudas, aquel Davis era más atractivo y varonil que el chico delgado y cabezón que había conocido en el instituto. De cualquier manera, no estaba dispuesta a comunicarle sus observaciones. No quería darle esa satisfacción.

_Seguro que el muy cabrón se ha leído un manual de cómo resultar atractivo a las mujeres_, pensó. _Al menos yo no tengo nada que temer. No se atreverá a emplear sus malas artes conmigo._

_()()()()()()()_

−Bienvenido a la guarida de una chica moderna e independiente –dijo Yolei cerrando la puerta de la entrada tras ellos.

Era un pequeño apartamento con las paredes pintadas de verde. El pasillo estaba forrado en ambos lados con una cinta muy fea decorada con siluetas de gorriones. Las aves recorrían el pasillo y se adentraban en las dos únicas habitaciones de la vivienda. La primera era una sala de estar cuya mayor ostentación era un ventanal con vistas a la ciudad. Disponía de una mesa con tres sillas, una televisión estropeada y un aparador con una pecera circular. La segunda era un dormitorio con una cama a medio hacer.

−No es muy diferente de la guarida de un chico moderno e independiente –opinó Davis mientras descargaba la maleta en el dormitorio y dejaba que Miyako olfateara las bolas de naftalina del ropero−. Está todo hecho un desastre.

−¿Nadie te ha dicho que eres un chico encantador, Davis? Por cierto, ya puedes ir dejando tus cosas en el salón, que dormirás en el sofá. Esta es mi habitación.

−¿Y nadie te ha dicho a ti que desprendes simpatía por los cuatro costados, Miyako?

−¿Qué quieres cenar? Tengo fideos instantáneos, lasaña… Podemos pedir una pizza si quieres.

−Déjame ver –dijo Davis, y la siguió hasta un pequeño reducto del que emanaba un intenso olor a café.

La cocina era tan estrecha que tuvieron que empujar una mesa hasta una esquina para moverse libremente por ella. La luz fluorescente dejaba al descubierto las grietas del techo y la superficie descolorida de los viejos azulejos que recubrían las paredes. En la encimera había un microondas, una cafetera italiana todavía caliente y un fregadero con una cestita de metal que contenía un paño y varias botellitas de lavavajillas líquido.

Davis abrió la compuerta del frigorífico y emitió una exclamación de asombro.

−Solo tienes comida congelada y cervezas –dijo decepcionado−. Bueno, aquí hay una cebolla, tres huevos y un poco de leche.

−También tengo pasta y especias –se apresuró a añadir Yolei golpeando con los nudillos el cajón de una despensa.

−Perfecto, creo que podré hacer unos espaguetis a la carbonara con eso −anunció con alivio el chico.

Entonces la cogió por los hombros y comenzó a arrastrarla fuera de la cocina.

−Pero tú tienes que salir de aquí pronto, eres un peligro para la cocina.

−¿Qué? –Yolei se resistió al empuje inútilmente propinando codazos que fueron fácilmente eludidos por el chico− ¿Te crees que puedes venir aquí y echarme de mi propia cocina?

−Relájate, date un baño y ponte el pijama –dijo Davis antes de cerrarle la puerta de la cocina en las narices.

Yolei dio un respingo exasperado y se cruzó de brazos. Miyako, que permanecía acurrucada cerca de la televisión, levantó la cabeza y le ladró, sobresaltándola. Estaba a punto de pedir ayuda a Davis para que la tranquilizara cuando la perra cambió por completo su actitud y comenzó a mover el rabo y sacudir la lengua con alegría.

−A mí no me ladres, ¿eh? –gruñó Yolei−. No deberías llamarte como yo. Pulgosa, ese es un nombre apropiado para ti.

La respuesta de la perra no se hizo esperar; se lanzó hacia ella como una centella peluda y restregó su larga y viscosa lengua contra el dorso de su mano.

No le quedó más remedio que correr a refugiarse en el cuarto de baño de su dormitorio. Echó el estilo y empezó a quitarse su vestido de gatos psicodélicos para darse una ducha rápida. Pese a que no necesitó más de quince minutos en enjuagarse y secarse el pelo, el chef ya la estaba esperando en la mesa del comedor para cuando salió enfundada en un camisón y alpargatas.

Se sentó frente a uno de los platos humeantes y atacó la pasta. Le costó horrores reprimir la expresión de felicidad que luchaba por manifestarse en su rostro. No había probado nada tan bueno desde que había encargado pan de ajo siciliano en la pizzería de debajo de su casa.

−¿Qué te parece? –Quiso saber Davis.

−No está mal.

−He hecho lo que he podido con lo que tenía. Tendrías que comprar menos comida congelada. ¿Sabías que los alimentos congelados están llenos de sodio? ¿Y que consumir demasiado sodio puede causar retención de líquido? ¿Y que la retención de líquido provoca hinchazón en diferentes partes de tu cuerpo? Sobre todo en los ojos. Los tendrías como dos naranjas y no te quedaría más remedio que ponerte unas gafas el doble de grandes para ocultarlos –mientras hablaba se llevó las manos a los ojos simulando unas gafas gruesas para escenificar todo lo que decía.

−¿Y desde cuándo te interesan tanto en estas cosas? –Preguntó Yolei destapando su lata de cerveza.

−Desde que me apunté a un curso de nutrición y dietética cuando estudiaba hostelería. A las chicas les encanta un hombre cocinillas –añadió con una sonrisa socarrona.

−Ya veo –dio un generoso sorbo al tiempo que lanzaba una mirada desconfiada−. ¿Entonces quieres ser el cocinero de un comedor escolar?

−No, ese puesto ya está cogido. Pero el equipo de futbol de la escuela necesita un nuevo entrenador, ¿y quién puede haber más adecuado que el mejor jugador de la plantilla de Odaiba?

−Nunca te cansarás de alardear de eso, ¿verdad? –le reprendió apuntándole con el tenedor−. No creo que el salario de entrenador sea muy elevado, ¿seguro que te sale provechoso mudarte aquí?

Davis recitó con pomposidad una frase del video promocional del colegio.

−"Es uno de los colegios concertados más exquisitos del país". En lugar de papel higiénico tienen toallitas humedecidas con lavanda francesa para limpiarse el maldito trasero.

−_Lavandula angustifolia._ Su aroma es exquisito y es excelente para cultivar en zonas costeras –explicó Yolei con las manos entrelazadas y una expresión de autosuficiencia.

No iba a permitir que Davis se pusiera chulo con las cuatro cosas que había aprendido de gastronomía. Ella tenía una carrera universitaria.

−Ah, olvidaba que eras la loca de las plantas y los tés.

−Todos tenemos un hobby.

−¿Cómo cuando te ofreciste voluntaria para dar clases de refuerzo con Kari?

Yolei hizo un mohín de disgusto al ver como su convidado se reía a su costa.

−La culpa es de los niños –gruñó enrollando los cuatro espaguetis desperdigados por el plato que quedaban y engulléndolos con desprecio−. Son como máquinas programadas para molestar de muy diversas formas.

−Pero si te pusiste a discutir con una niña porque te dijo que jamás conseguirías novio.

−No estaba preparada para eso, ¿vale? –dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa con el puño, las mejillas enrojecidas por la vergüenza y el alcohol−.Yo era la profesora solterona y amargada y Kari la chica dulce a la que todos abrazaban.

−Bueno, no te pongas así –alzó la mano en un gesto apaciguador−. Un poco de mano dura con los críos nunca viene mal.

−Pero Kari conseguía un equilibrio… Era inflexible cuando había que serlo y no por ello los niños dejaban de verla como la profesora buena. Y cuando se cabreaba de verdad, nadie se atrevía a rechistar.

−¿Kari cabreada? Eso es tan raro como un unicornio.

−Todas las chicas tenemos una fiera en nuestros vórtices más profundos, una bestia que tratamos de aprisionar en jaulas de diamante para que no lastime a los demás. Y es algo que ocultamos a menudo para no ahuyentar a la gente que queremos.

−¿Estás hablando de la menstruación?

−No, tonto –masculló−. Esta conversación está por encima de tu capacidad cerebral, será mejor que nos acostemos –colocó el plato de Davis encima del suyo y se encaminó hacia la pila.

Antes de entrar en la cocina reparó en algo que hizo que su rostro se contrajera de asco; Miyako estaba relamiendo los últimos restos de salsa carbonara de su cuenco de desayuno. Luego recordó que había compartido mesa con un comensal de no mayor alcurnia y recogió el tazón del suelo. Los depositó en el fregadero para limpiarlos al día siguiente y regresó al salón.

Davis acababa de entrar en el servicio. Se quedó quieta durante unos instantes, pensando si estaba o no fuera de lugar desearle las buenas noches, hasta que finalmente se decidió a encerrarse en su habitación. Encendió la lámpara, se ajustó las gafas y se dispuso a continuar con su novela de ciencia ficción sobre vegetales mutantes asesinos.

Al cabo de cinco minutos apareció el rostro de Davis por el resquicio de la puerta. Yolei, quien estaba completamente sumergida en un capítulo particularmente aterrador sobre un rábano que absorbía la energía vital de un bebé a través de sus raíces, estuvo a punto de lanzar el libro por los aires al percatarse de la presencia del chico.

−¿No tienes algún cojín?

−Creo que no.

−No pasa nada, estoy acostumbrado a dormir en sitios incómodos. Una vez fui a un campamento de verano, pero como veo que tienes cara de malas pulgas mejor te lo cuento otro día. Buenas noches, Bruja del Páramo.

Cerró la puerta. Yolei apartó el libro, suspiró y cerró los ojos. Cogió la almohada en la que estaba apoyada, abrió la puerta y se la lanzó a la cara de Davis, cuya cabeza sobresalía por completo del reposabrazos.

Antes de que el joven pudiera comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir, Yolei ya había echado el pestillo de su habitación. A continuación cogió una vieja mochila de neopreno, la rellenó con un par de peluches y durmió en ella.

**Supongo que será historia no demasiado larga que podré terminar. Quería publicar una daiyako hace un tiempo, pero por razones que no vienen a cuento no pude hacerlo en su momento. **

**Algunas aclaraciones:**

** -No sé si hay un equipo de futbol en Odaiba.**

** -Por alguna razón Davis siempre está buscando trabajo en mis fics.**

** -Yolei y Davis no son mis personajes favoritos de la serie, pero con sus constantes meteduras de pata y búsquedas de identidad (Sora o Mimi? Tai o Matt?) se me hicieron los personajes adolescentes más creíbles de la serie. Al no tener una personalidad tan definida debido a que todavía están buscándola se me hizo un poco difícil imaginar cómo serían de adultos.**


End file.
